Teenagers
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Follow these teenagers as through all the typical teenage things. Falling in love, realizations and so much more. Cast: Randy Orton, John Cena, Maryse Quellet, Mickie James, Matt and Jeff Hardy, etc. New OC: Marlena Samson. Possible series?
1. Welcome Back

Hi, everyone here's a new story called, "Teenagers." I hope you guys enjoy it. It will probably be a series, it all depends on how the story turns out. Please review.

* * *

><p>Who ever made the quote," life isn't fair", is totally right. Here I am standing on the step of Manhattan High School. I am starting my sophmore year and I was not happy about it. My summer was a major disappointment, so I wasn't to thrilled about school. I'm usually excited about school, well most of the time. But the one thing I miss about school is my friends and my boyfriend. I was walking into the school and looked around nothing has changed. I walked up to the office and grabbed my schedule. The first person I saw , the most sweetest seceratary in the whole world.<p>

"Hi, Marlena. Welcome back! How was your summer?" That's right my name is Marlena Samson. I was born and raised here in Manhattan, New York. I love it here. It's the best place to live. I am also the captain of the cheerleading squad. I know what your thinking I must be , right? Wrong, I'm far from it, trust me.

I smiled sweetly,"Hi, . It's great to be back and no, I had the worst summer ever."

"Oh, poor baby I'm sorry to hear that. Well here's your schedule and again welcome back." I smiled again and waved goodbye. I walked to my locker, which was the best locker location ever. I was trying out my locker combination, when I heard a voice yell," Oh mon dieu, Marlena Ive t'ai manqué

tant!" ("Oh my god, Marlena, I've missed you so much!")

I turned around and smiled as I was hugged by one of my best friends, Maryse Quellet. Maryse was the fashionista of the group. She always kept everyone updated on the latest trends and the do's and don't's of fashion. Some people will think of her as a stuck up blond, but she is far from it.

"I missed you, too. How was your summer?"

Maryse smirked and through her long blond hair over her shoulder,"It was amazing. Paris was so much fun, next summer I'll have to take you. You'll have so much fun and the french boys are to die for. So, have you seen the others?"

"No, not yet. I have a feeling they will be coming soon." As if on cue, John Cena walked in. John is a good friend. He is like a big brother to me. John is the silliest out of us seven. John is always doing something stupid, to make you smile or laugh.

John walked over towards me and Maryse, he picked us up and hugged us.

"John, we can't breathe." Maryse said out of breath

"Oh, I'm sorry, just missed you guys so much."

"Aww, John we've missed you too." Maryse and I said at the same time.

As John, Maryse, and I were just chatting, when the other's arrived.

"Hey, you guys! What's up!" Mickie James said smiling. Mickie was always smiling. She was the spunky one of us. Mickie is happy, go-lucky girl. But at times she could be alittle to hyper.

"Nothing" We all said.

"Hey, did you guys miss us?" We heard three voices say we all turned around and saw Randy Orton, Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy.

I smiled, I really miss these guys.

Jeff was the creative and wild one of the group. He is always doing something weird and crazy. Jeff is the person you can go to if you want to do something dare-devil like.

Matt is Jeff's older brother, Matt is a great friend as well. He is the more serious one of the group. Matt took everything seriously, no matter what. We all always call him two-shoes.

And last but not least Randy Orton. Randy is my boyfriend; well sort of, it's very complicated. One minute he wants be my boyfriend, then he wants to see other people. It's very confusing. Aside from that, Randy is another great friend. He's always there for you if he needs to beat up someone. If you mess with any of us you will have to deal with Randy, that just the way it is.

We were all standing around talking about how the school is going to be and who class are we in. But, the whole time I was talking Randy and I would exchange akward glances. When, the bell rung we all groaned. We were not ready to go back to class, because our minds were still on vacation.

We gathered our thinkings walked our seperate ways and promised eachother to meet up at lunch. Let the crazy high school drama begin!


	2. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope all of you guys enjoy it. I'm going to capture this story through the character's point of views and take steps through their lives as much as I can. Please review.

* * *

><p>MARLENA'S POV<p>

It was now, lunch time and I couldn't wait to tell the guys how my day went. Mickie, and Maryse already know how my day went, because we are in the same classes. We were practicually running to the cafeteria, but I stopped short, when I saw a very pretty girl sitting on Randy's lap. _Man, that boy moves fast_!, I thought. That sight totally killed my happy mood. Why does he do this, everytime in front of my face?

RANDY'S POV

Oh, crap! I'm caught! I know what you guys are thinking I'm a jerk, that is playing with a girls emotions. But, it isn't like it. I like Marlena; don't get me wrong, I mean she is super hot, but she can be alittle too clingy. Of course, I'm guilty for making her think I'm her boyfriend. Well, in a way I am her boyfriend, because I make sure no other guy goes anywhere near her. I can't just say with one girl, I mean look at me. I am a very attractive guy and all the girls want a piece of me. So why not share?

As I watched Marlena sit down at the table, staring me down like she wants to kill me. I offered her one of my sexy smirks, and she rolled her beautiful grey-blue eyes. I messed up, big time.

"So, how was you girls day?" John said trying to break the ice.

"Everything, went fine. Right, Marlena?" Maryse asked Marlena trying to make her say something, because she is never quite.

"Umm, it was great, I guess." Marlena looked down into her lap. She was hurt, I knew but what is a guy suppose to do?

"So, anyway, back to me..." Trisha said in a valley girl like voice. I don't know why I still had her on my lap. She is super annoying and her voice is making my stomach turn. I saw Marlena get up and leave out of the cafeteria. She was so upset.

MICKIE'S POV

Uh, oh let the poopy hit the fan. Marlena is majorly upset. Randy is such a jerk! He always plays with Marlena's heart all the time. He knows she loves him, and wants to be his girlfriend. I hope when me and John get together he won't do me the same way. I mean he seems like a very nice guy and I'm sick and tired of being only friends. I can picture it now, Mickie Cena! Doesn't that have a nice ring to it? But, anyway I just Marlena is okay. I hate to see her cry.

MARYSE'S POV

Ugh, I'm getting sick of this crap. Marlena needs to grow up and get over him. It's annoying that she cries over him all the time. And it's always up to Mickie and I to pick up the pieces. I know she's my best friend, but she is always the center of everyones attention. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad and all the guys want her. But, if only everyone really knew the real Marlena Samson. Her mom is now a single mom, because of Jack (her husband and Marlena's dad) left her for a 20 year old model and that her mom sleeps with her married boss. Oh, yeah I went there, but since I'm such a good friend I'll keep those things to myself. Well, until I really need them anyway.

JOHN'S POV

I can't believe Randy. He hurt Marlena, she is a very nice girl. She deserves better. Randy is my friend all, but it's taking me all my strength not to punch him in the face. But, I told her to watch out for Randy and his player ways. Marlena would not listen, she thought she could change his player ways. Now, look at her. She is always crying and stressed out over Randy. And it is not good for her, to be like this all the time.

JEFF'S POV

Aww, poor Marlea. She is always crying lately. I miss her beautiful smile these days. I can't stand to see her upset, she is way too unique for the likes of Randy. He treats her like crap and she treats him like a king. I know we are only 15 and 16, but trust me we know what true love is. And I see love in Marlena's eyes. But, I also see jealously in Maryse's. There was no secret in the group, that Maryse is jealous of Marlena. The only person that doesn't see it, is Marlena. I understand though. How are you suppose to believe your best friend is jealous of you? What does Maryse have to be jealous of? She is equally beautiful as Marlena.

MATT'S POV

I'm too old for this crap. In 2 or 3 years we are going to be in college and adults, yet we are still dealing with this elementary crap. I know it is not easy to being teens, but it isn't hard either. We are teens we are suppose to have fun! Not deal with drama like adults. Instead, we're are wasting time on senseless drama.

MARLENA'S POV

Why does this keep happening to me? Is there something wrong, where Randy doesn't want to be with me? I feel like I'm not worth anything. Everything around me is so screwed up. I don't know if I can handle this anymore. Should I keep this complicated relationship? Should I stay or should I go?


	3. Friends?

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Drama will heat up real soon, I promise. Please, please review!

* * *

><p>RANDY'S POV<p>

I walked into the hallway and heard sobbing. I felt sick to my stomach. I cause this pain to happen. Me and my dumbness. I watched her sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, crying. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" Marlena didn't even look at me.

"I came here to apologize."

"Why? You keep doing the same stupid things."

"I know, but I hate seeing you cry. That is why for now, I wanna be just best friends. You know like we use to be." Now, Marlena looked at me and she starred at me like I had two heads. I know it is too much to ask after I dragged her through the dirt, but I didn't want to hurt her any further. I did enough damage already.

"I would love to,...I guess?" Marlena smiled at me weakly

* * *

><p>MICKIE'S POV<p>

The bell just rang, signaling lunch is over. Thank god, because it was akward. Plus, John was looking at me all funny. Maybe, he was thinking the same thing I was thinking. He is every girl's dream guy. He is smart, funny, athletic. He is the quarterback of Manhattan High's Idians football team. I'm always there at his games and cheering him. John calls me his got luck charm. But, why am I so invisble to him? All he see me as friend and it is so fustrating! I closed my locker in frustration and was startled by John leaning up against the locker next to mine.

"Woah! Tiger, no need to beat up the locker. What's got you so uptight?"

"Oh! Umm, nothing it's just the locker is so hard to close, you have to slam it really hard to get it closed all the way." I tried desprately to come up with a lie.

"Well, I hope you don't be so angry for the pep-rally and homecoming game next month. You know your my good luck charm, right?" John through his arm over my shoulder, as we continued to walk down the hall.

"Right." I slightly frowned

"Okay, Micks what's up?"

"Nothing, I just can't wait to go home and relax."

"I know tell me about it!" Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class.

"I gotta go. See ya, John." I said running to my class leaving him in the hallway.

* * *

><p>JEFF'S POV<p>

"Hello class! My name is Ms. Stratford. But, I will let you guys call me by my real name, Vicky." I was sitting in my art class and listening to my art teacher introduce herself. From the looks of her she is pretty hot. She looked like a celebrity or something.

"Okay, I hope you guys heard of the late artist, Vincent Van Gogh." Everyone in the class said they have.

"I have an assignment for you guys. I want you guys to find your inner Vincent Van Gogh. With that said lets get to drawing."

I started to draw when Ms. Stratford walked up behind me and placed her hand my shoulder.

"Wow, Jeff this is very nice. I love how it's coming along so far."

"Thanks, Ms. Stratford. I'm glad you like it." I think I'm going to love this class alittle more.

* * *

><p>MATT'S POV<p>

"Okay, class I'm going to put you into groups!" said looking at her clipboard, as the class groaned in in annoyance.

"First up, Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas." I looked up to see who my partner is and I was shocked. This beautiful red head walked up to me and smiled. She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Amy" I tooked her hand and shook it.

"Matt. I'm sorry to starred it's just you are so pretty."

She blushed and looked down smiling,"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Amy." Did I really just meet my future girlfriend?

* * *

><p>MARYSE'S POV<p>

_I look so hot, right now!_, I thought looking myself in my compact mirrior. While the teacher was babbling about nothing, I was touching up my looks. A girl has to look pretty always. It hasn't been a whole day and already I want to get out of here. Everything here is so dull and lifeless, that I just want to throw up. All I can think about is going to the spa and having fun. You know the usual. The only that keep me interested in school is the drama. And I can't for that to start up. I have a feeling that will be very soon.


	4. Moving On

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And please review!

P.S: Marlena and her mom pics is on my profile.

* * *

><p>MARLENA'S POV<p>

_Just friends are you crazy?_ I thought. I can't believe Randy just pulled the just friends line on me? I sighed and through myself on the bed infrustration. I can't believe this is happening to me. What happen to all the things he was telling me in summer, about how much we were going to stay together forever. I just knew it was too good to be true!

While I was thinking this over, I heard my mom coming up the stairs. My mom walked into my room and smiled, I could tell she just got off of work. My mom name is Karuna Conrad(before she married my dad). She looked like a model you'll see in the magazines or on the runway. She is so pretty, and I'm happy I have my mom's blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. I love my mom, but I sometimes don't like the decisions she makes. But, she does it to make a better life for me, now that my dad has left.

"Hey, honey how was your day?" I smiled weakly at her. She always cared about my day at school.

"Good, I guess"

"Okay, sweetie tell mommy all about it. I'm all ears."

"Well today I saw Randy with another girl sitting his lap at lunch today. I ran out of cafeteria in tears, then Randy told he just wanted to be friends. Overall the day was great, mom!" I plastered a sarcastis smile on my face.

"Wow, I'm so happy I'm done with highschool. Well, the best advice I can give you on the whole Randy situtation is move on. Besides you are to young to have a boyfriend and this kind of drama anyway." With that she pinches my cheeks, kissed my forehead and left out of my room. You know my mom is so right! It's time to move on, it's time to go boy hunting with my BBFFL, Mickie.

* * *

><p>RANDY'S POV<p>

_Just friends am I nuts! I just let go of the hottest girl in the whole school._, I thought. I liked Marlena, but I couldn't see her cry anymore. It made me feel bad. And is messing up my plans, for tonight. I can't have that on my mind all night, because I got a hot girl waiting on me. Her name is Ashley. I know it seems kind of heartless me to go out with a girl after breaking a girl's heart, but life goes on. Plus, I'm not getting any younger. But, I do feel bad for breaking her heart. I just hope she gets over it soon.

* * *

><p>MICKIE'S POV<p>

I can't believe I just ran away from him like that. John probably thought I was the moody physco person. I sighed and looked out my window, which faces John's bedroom window. I saw John sitting on the bed with his football in his hands. It looked like he was thinking about something. I didn't really notice that I was starring at him, until he looked up at me. _Oh, crap!_, I thought.

John pulled up his window and so did I, and he said,"Are you stalking me now?"

"No! I was just watching you. What were you thinking about?" John sighed climbed through my bedroom window,(since our houses were so close to eachother) and sat down on my bed. I sat next to him, and waited for him to say something.

"I'm waiting."

"Geez, no need to get so impatient. Me and my dad had this huge fight about my future."

"What about it?"

"He said that I have to think ahead. About college and stuff."

"Oh." That was all I can say.

"Yeah and got me thinking. I can predict my future now."

"How?"

"By doing this." John leaned and kissed my lips. His lips feel like soft rose petals, at first I was in shock. But then I started to kiss him back. I can't believe it! My crush was kissing me, I have to be dreaming. The kiss was just getting good, until my cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get this. Hello."

"Hey, Mickie, I was wondering if you wanted to go boy hunting with me?"

"Umm, what about Randy?"

"We broke up. So, what do you say?"

"Sure, why not."

"Thank you, so much!"

"Sure, see you in a bit." I hung the phone and looked over at John, gave an apologetic smile.

"So, were are you going?"

"Out to the mall, with Marlena."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later." With that he climbed back into his bedroom window

* * *

><p>JEFF'S POV<p>

Best school day ever in my opinion. All my teachers liked me and gave me good feedback. Plus, the art teacher was really on my mind. She is just so unique and mysterious. Like she was a beautiful fairy or something. I also heard Matt met this pretty red head. I hope one day I find a girl right for me. But, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

><p>MATT'S POV<p>

I can't get Amy out of my mind. She is such a deep person. I got a chance to know her more doing free period. Amy is a very big dog lover, she loves wrestling,( as all of my bestfriend does), and her favorite color id purple. Amy is not the type of girls I go for, but I am willing to make an exception. She's a beautiful person inside and out, I love that about her. My dad always told me if you thinking about marrying a girl and if she is sweet as pie, then she's a keeper. I'm willing to keep her around for very long time.

* * *

><p>JOHN'S POV<p>

I just kissed her. I kissed Mickie, my bestfriend. What was I thinking? I tell her everything and I mean everything. It's weird thinking about us becoming anything more than just friends. Then, again she is always on my mind. And she comes in close second, with football being the first. I love everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her laugh, and her crazy and spunky personality. Oh my god, I'm falling for her. I'm falling Mickie Laree James!

* * *

><p>MARYSE'S POV<p>

Finally, that dreadful day is over! I can finally relax and look pretty. I walked into the kitchen to see my dad sitting at the table doing paper work.

"Hi, daddy!" I kissed cheek

"Hey, princess. How was your day?"

"Good, I was just so freaking bored."

"Oh, that's nice. Well, I got to go. Here's my credit card, by food, go crazy for all I care." He kissed my cheek and walked out the front door. I rolled my eyes, all wants to do is see that "employee" of his. I know he is messing around with her and I know that baby she just had is his. Poor mom only if she knew, that her house with a picket white fence and perfect family was just a load of would of known french accents doesn't get you anywhere in life, because if you got flaunt it. Just like I do and trust my mom doesn't have the "it" anymore.


	5. The New Guy

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. Sorry, it's so short I'm not feeling well. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>RANDY'S POV<p>

I was on my date, with Ashley. I scored big time and I was going to score tonight, if you know what I mean.I wasn't listen to a word she was saying. I was thinking about was going to happen later on tonight.

"I can't believe she had the audacity to do that."

"Oh, yeah right. Umm, are you done?"

"Yes, what are we going to do next?"

"Well, my parents aren't at home and I was thinking maybe get to know eachother better?"

"I would love to!" This going be easier than I thought.

* * *

><p>MARLENA'S POV<p>

This is such a waste of time. They're no cute guys here at the mall. Maybe I came on a bad night or something.

"Lets forget about this, Mickie. Its just a waste of time." I wanted to give up and go home.

"No, way. You dragged me out of my important conversation with John, to go boy hunting. So, we going to find a super hot boy." I looked at her like she crazy.

"Wait a minute! You were with John?"

"Yeah, I was."

"What happened, and don't tell me nothing because your eyes tell it all."

"Well, we..kissed."

"What! Mickie that's great!" I was totally shocked. I know Mickie had a crush on John, but I didn't know that they would finally get together.

"Yeah, I know, but as soon as you called he left."

"It's okay, maybe he needs time to think you know how guys are." We walked to the food court and sat down. Mickie and I was talking about our boy problems, when out the corner of my eye I saw this cute boy. He had blonde hair and some tattoos. He also had his ear's pierced and he had a lip ring in his lip. The boy knew I was looking at him, he gave me a smirk. I smiled at him.

"Marlena, don't you even think about it! He looks scary."

"Calm down, besides I think I've just found my boy."

As if on cue, the boy walked over towards our table, away from his group of friends. I gave Mickie a look and she got up rolling eyes.

"I hope you know what your doing." And then she walked off. The guy sat down and I flashed him a flirty smile.

"Hi, I saw you noticing me over there with your friends."

"It's not everyday I encounter a girl as hot as you."

"Aww, that's sweet. I'm Marlena Samson."

"I'm Phil Brooks, but everyone calls me Punk." I smiled, I'm going to like this guy.

* * *

><p>MARYSE'S POV<p>

"Miz, quit it." Miz trying to kiss my neck.

"Come on Maryse, stop playing games."

"I'm not playing games I'm just not in the mood."

"Then, why did you call me over here."

"Because I was bored and I wanted your company, believe it or not." I rolled my eyes at him. I don't even know why I'm with him. He is such a total loser, but I think is he is kind of cute. Plus, he listens to what I say.

"What time is your dad coming back?"

"I don't know sometime soon, why?"

"You know your dad hates me."

"I see why, you are annoying."

"But, you love me."

"I wouldn't say that, but I'm fond of you."

* * *

><p>MICKIE'S POV<p>

Is she nuts? She is talking to a guy she barely knows. He has tattoos and piercings, he looks like a physco path. But a very cute physco path. I know she was into the good looking and badboys, but this guy tops all the guys she have dated. Maybe, I could be wrong. He probably is the one for her.

* * *

><p>Btw:Punk really had blonde hair when he was younger. Here's a pic(.comalbums/cc279/Mrs_Londrick/CM%)


	6. Love is in the Air

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

* * *

><p>MARLENA'S POV<p>

It's been a month since I've met Punk at the mall, we had offically started dating since then. I know him everything about him. Punk moved here from Chicago, Ilinois. He has an alcoholic dad, so that's why he's straight edge, because he doesn't like how alcohol affects people's actions. I like very him much, he treats me way better than Randy ever did. He's great guy, eventhough at times him and his friends get into trouble, by doing stupid stuff. I was now sitting in the park with Punk, he called me an hour ago saying he wanted to hangout.

"So, how was your day?"

"Okay. How was yours?"

"I don't know I didn't go."

"Why?"

"Because, babe school doesn't appeal to me as much it appeal to you." Punk gave a smirk, he had the cutest smirk ever.

"Well, can you promise me you'll go to school tomorrow?" I gave him a puppy dog pout.

"Okay, I promise. But I'm only doing it, because you asked me to."

I smiled and clapped my hands excitedly, while jumping up and down," Yay!" I through my arms around his neck and stared into his hazel-brown eyes. Punk placed his hands on my hips, we leaned in and kissed.

"Oh, and one more thing." I pulled away from the kiss, smiling at his annoyed expression.

"What?"

"Can, you come to our school's football game and watch me cheer?"

"Ughh, Marlena!"

"Come on, Punk please?"

He sighed,"Alright."

"It's going be so much fun, the atmosphere and-"

"Babe?"

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me." With that we started to kiss, again. I think I'm in love!

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

RANDY'S POV

I can't believe she's dating this other dude. You've got be kidding me. In highschool gossip and rumors travels fast. I heard she was dating this guy named Punk for a month now. This is not supposed to happen, I am so pissed right now. I saw her getting her books out of her locker, I had to talk to her. I walked over to Marlena's locker and slammed her door shut, I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around the corner.

"Are you serious?" I yelled at her.

"Okay, one: I know you didn't grab me like that. Two: What are you talking?"

"You dating this guy named "Punk"!"

"First of all, his name is Phil. And why is it any of your concern?"

"Nothing, but we just broke up."

"Yeah, because of you! I loved you, but you would go off with other girls!"

"Okay, I admit I screwed up."

"And your screwing up caused me to move on to somebody else." Marlena was about to walk away until I grabbed her and kissed her. She quickly pulled away from me and slapped me across the face.

"Don't you ever, do that again!"

* * *

><p>MARYSE'S POV<p>

Ooooh, drama is heating up already! Poor Randy. I have to give Marlena credit, I thought she was gonna give into Randy. But, she didn't I applaud her for that. And she slapped him good, she's learned alot from me. I decided to put my smarts to good use, I'm going to help Randy out.

"You know I can help you get her back."

"How?"

I ran my finger down his chest seductively and smiled," Let's talk about that sweetie, and trust me you'll love the plan I have in store." The plan would be set into motion real soon and I can't wait.

* * *

><p>JOHN'S POV<p>

"You ready for tonight, Johnny?" Mickie asked me

"Of course, Micks. Plus my good luck charm is going to be there." I leaned in and kissed her. We've been dating for a month and half. And I couldn't be happier.

"You know it! I can't wait for the pep-rally, it's going to be so cool!"

"Tell me about. We'll win, the Rams suck!"

"Yeah, we'll kick Rams butt!" Mickie jumped up and down, she was more excited than I was. The bell rang. I sighed.

"Bye, Micks." I kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

><p>MICKIE'S POV<p>

I am the most happiest girl on this Earth. I'm dating John Cena, the most talked about athlete around this whole school. I just couldn't belive myself. Now, all the girls here envy me. But, I don't care! Plus, love isn't in the air just for me, but for Marlena and Punk as well. I had to admit, I was completely wrong about Punk. He really likes Marlena, and he treats her well. And the two are inseparable. They can't enough of eachother. I remember Marlena calling me one day, and telling that she loved him. I hear wedding bells in the future for Punk and Marlena. And John and I as well.


	7. Surprise!

Hi, everyone. Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review!

* * *

><p>MARYSE'S POV<p>

"It was nice doing business with you, Randy." I smiled at him, while re-adjusting my top and my skirt. I finally got my plan set into motion. All Randy needed was alittle motivation, to get him to agree. I know what you are thinking, I sleep with him to get to get in on my plans. But, whatever, if sleeping with him gets him to do anything I want then, so be it. All I want out of this is to bring Marlena down for once and for all. To take her number 1 spot.

* * *

><p>RANDY'S POV<p>

I can't believe what I just did that. I slept with Maryse, my ex-girlfriend's(which I'm trying to get back) suppose best friend. Wait till Marlena finds out she'll never want to see my face again. But, that's the thing Maryse is suppose to help me get her back. It took me to realize by her being with another guy, that I love her and have feelings for her. I don't want her with anyone else, but me. Call me stingy, but I need Marlena.

* * *

><p>JOHN'S POV<p>

I'm nervous. I can't go out there knowing there's a possiblity that we could lose. Yeah, I know I may talk a big game around everyone else, but those Rams guys are huge. I remember last year they nearly killed one of our most valuable players. What if I'm next to be on the injuried list? _Okay, stop it, John you're being paranoid_., I thought. I'm going to go out there and give it my best.

* * *

><p>MICKIE'S POV<p>

I am so excited about the game tonight. I'm talking to Marlena, who is warming up in a cute little cheerleading uniform.

"Mickie I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Randy kissed me!"

"He kissed you! Aren't you going out with, Punk!"

"Yeah, but I quickly pulled away and slapped him."

"Are you going to tell, Punk?"

"I don't know! I'm kind of scared to."

"Scared? Why?"

"Well, Punk is one of those hot tempered types of guys and he might try to kill Randy. Plus, Punk is going to be here at the game! And so is Randy!"

"What!"

"Yeah, so that's why I'm not telling him until we leave here. I don't want Punk to go to juvie,...again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, he sort of been in and out since he was twelve. But, he's a great kid, he's just gets mixed up with the wrong crowd."

"Well, speaking of Punk, here he comes now."

* * *

><p>MARLENA'S POV<p>

"Punk!" I jumped into his arms and he caught me.

"Hey to you too. What's up Mickie?"

"Nothing, I'm going to go check on John. See ya!"

"I missed you." I said, leaning in to kiss him.

"Awww, I'm flattered." He put his hand over his heart and smiled. I knew he was joking, I know Punk isn't the lovey-dovey type.

"I'm glad you came, the game will start in 20 minutes."

"Okay. You know you look really hot in this cheerleading outfit." Punk smiled and lifted the skirt up, just alittle. I rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away.

"Cut it out!" I hit him, playfully.

"What! I was curious." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know. Look I got get going why don't you go and take your seat." Punk did just that, while I continued to warm up.

_After the football game..._

"Yay, we won!" Mickie and I screamed at the top of our lungs. We did our little happy dances.

"Babe, sorry to interrupted, but are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, bye Mickie." I hugged her and walked away with Punk.

As I got in the car, Punk grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled he was always goofying off. As we were driving I decided to turn the radio, looking for a good song. Then, my favorite song came on the radio. It was, "Miseria Cantare-The Beginning", by AFI.

"Oh my God, I love this song!"

Punk chuckled,"Yeah, me too."

Then, we started to sing the lyrics. We had so much fun just rocking out to the song. After the song ended, Punk pulled up in the drive my of my house.

"Talk to you tomorrow, babe."

"You should come in."

"I don't know-"

"Oh, come on, please."

"Alright." I walked into my house, with Punk following close behind me, when my mom called me into the living room.

"What is it mom? Who is this?" I motioned to the blonde sitting on the couch.

"I want you to meet someone, but who is that?" Mom said motioning to Punk.

"Oh, this is Phil, my boyfriend."

"Hi, Ms. Samson." Punk shooked my mom's hand.

"Oh, please sweetie call Karuna."

"Okay, now mom who is this?" The girl got up and walked over towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Hi, Marlena. I'm your big sister, Veronica."

* * *

><p>BTW:Veronica's picture is on my profile!<p> 


End file.
